glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Online
4, November 2005 * 4, November 2005 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Online is an online PC game released in November 2005 by Konami, based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, players of the game can duel each other online. Later two versions of the game has been released, Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution and Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator. System Requirements * OS: Windows 2000/XP. Konami does not guarantee that the game will run on Windows Vista, although it usually runs fine on Vista. * CPU: Pentium III 600 and above * RAM: 256 MB or more * Hard Drive: 2.0 GB or more free space * Video Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible * Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible * Internet Connection: 256 kbit/s or faster Cards Players duel using cards, in the same way as in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Each player starts with a 40-60 card starter Deck. After that, players need to duel to get more cards. Whenever a single game (1 duel) is played, both players get 1 card from a card pack of their choice. Whenever a match game (2 or 3 duels, first to win twice wins) is played, both players get 3 cards from a card pack of their choice. The game includes cards from OCG boosters up to and including Invader of Darkness, as well as a variety of OCG promos. Ranking There are 30 player Levels, Levels 1 through 30. Once a player has played at least 36 duels, he or she can advance beyond Level 1, and must to move from the beginner's lobby to the other lobbies where all players Level 2 and above play. The player's Level is decided by their score. Each time a player wins a duel, that player's score increases, and whenever a player loses a duel, their score decreases. The amount of points received or deducted depends on the player's level and the opponent's level. For example, a Level 2 player winning from a Level 5 player would gain more points than a Level 6 player winning from a Level 3 player. Payment To duel, players must spend Duelpass Points (DP). It costs 1 DP for 1 duel. Duelpass points are obtained by purchasing Duelpasses. Purchasing a Duelpass gains the player 30 Duelpass Points, 1 card in the game, and 10 Mileage (that players can exchange for cards). Ten Duelpass points are given for free to every account when they are first created. Duelpass 150 This is an online purchase that is equivalent to 5 Duelpasses (150 Duelpass points). The 5 cards gained from this type of Duelpass are chosen randomly from a set. At one point, sale of the Duelpass 150 was suspended in the United States due to fraud, but since the release of Duel Evolution, the Duelpass 150 is available in United States again. USB Duelpass Key The USB Duelpass Key is equivalent to 3 Duelpasses (90 Duelpass points). It is a USB device that is sold in retail stores in the United States, such as Toys 'R' Us and Target. It works like a standard USB flash drive, except it only contains the information necessary to transfer game credits to your account. A CD-ROM with the full version of the game is included in the packaging for the USB Duelpass Key. The flashdrive itself has only 128K or so of memory, unusable for anything but the duel pass credits. The 3 cards gained from this type of duelpass are chosen randomly from a set. The USB Duelpass Key is sold only in the United States and Mexico. Players in other locations must get duelpasses from one of the other methods or buy them from a third party. SMS Duelpass The SMS Duelpass is available in the United Kingdom to date and for a charge of £1 you gain 15 Duel Points and 10MP. It's a quick and popular way of obtaining Duel Points. More Information * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Booster Packs * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Gunslinger Other versions * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator External links *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Official Site' Online, Yu-Gi-Oh!